This invention relates to CMP (xe2x80x9cchemical mechanical planarizationxe2x80x9d) materials and specifically to CMP materials for use in treating nickel-phosphorous alloys. The specific alloys targeted by the present invention are known as high-phosphorus alloys and contain 9 to 12 wt % of phosphorous. Such alloys are conventionally deposited via an auto catalytic nickel plating process, typically called electroless nickel plating. Specifically in the manufacture of hard disks for hard-disk-drives (memory storage media), said nickel-phosphorous alloys are deposited on an aluminum substrate.
To manufacture hard disk drives, certain processes require an electroless nickel-plated substrate to demonstrate a highly planar surface. xe2x80x9cPlanarityxe2x80x9d is quantified through the measurement of xe2x80x9cwavinessxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cflatnessxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9croughnessxe2x80x9d. In addition to planarity, certain criteria determine the further processing of post electroless nickel-plated, aluminum substrates. In totality, these criteria are xe2x80x9cwavinessxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9croughnessxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9couter diameter curvaturexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cflatnessxe2x80x9d and surface defects. Waviness, roughness, outer diameter curvature and flatness are to be at a minimum in this context. Surface defects such as xe2x80x9cpitsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbumpsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cscratchesxe2x80x9d are defined by any disruption in the nickel-phosphorous lattice, which has a depth or height greater than or equal to twelve angstroms. In addition to seeking a planar surface that is void of surface defects, the CMP process of nickel-phosphorous plated, aluminum substrates must be accomplished in an efficient manner with respect to cycle time and labor intensity.
Currently available CMP formulations have not succeeded in removing a Nixe2x80x94P layer at an adequate rate when using abrasive particles consistent with achieving an adequately planar surface. In practical terms this means abrasive particle sizes of from 15 to 120 nanometers. As a result the tendency has been to use abrasives with a larger particle size to reduce the mean distance from xe2x80x9cpeaksxe2x80x9d to xe2x80x9cvalleysxe2x80x9d across the nickel-phosphorous surface very rapidly and follow with a process using particles with a range from 15-120 nm to create a xe2x80x9cfinexe2x80x9d finish with respect to planarity and surface defects. A xe2x80x9cfinexe2x80x9d finish is defined by the optimum surface condition available to this specific process.
The CMP formulation of this invention is specifically designed to create a surface on a nickel-phosphorous layer that is suitable in all respects for further operations in the fabrication of a superior electronic component. Specifically it is capable of producing a highly uniform, minimum waviness surface in a one-step operation. It does this by using a CMP formulation that greatly increases the material-removal effectiveness of abrasives with particle sizes more usually associated with the later polishing operation.
Normally in this context the CMP surface-generating process is accomplished in two operations: a first involving aggressive material removal until an approximate level is achieved and thereafter a more gentle process in which the desired surface finish, in terms of low surface roughness and micro-waviness, is pursued. The solutions used in the first polishing stage are frequently comprised of abrasive particles, (usually of alumina), with a particle size of from about 0.3 to 0.44 micrometers, and a chemical accelerant. The second action is a planarization action in which the surface defects created by the first material removal action are removed and a surface with an acceptable pre-determined smoothness and minimal waviness is created. This second stage of polishing is typically accomplished, using a finer abrasive (colloidal silica) and a chemical accelerant, in the presence of an oxidizer.
The two sequential operations can take a substantial amount of time and are labor intensive. As a two-step process also requires more handling of the substrates surface defects are commonly introduced by human handling and transport of the product. It is therefore desired to fabricate a process where a substrate is properly processed via CMP in one step and on a single piece of equipment. A suitable formulation meeting these criteria has now been devised which can be used on a nickel/phosphorus alloy surface to create a finish equivalent to that obtained using a conventional two-stage process, in the same as or reduced time frame.